Rosas de Lucifer
by Tmizinha
Summary: Demônios aqueles que brincavam entre si em um jogo de sedução a qual, por simples castigo não poderia, de maneira alguma, tornar-se aquilo que almejavam..., Desafio: Anjos, demônios e patos SESSHYRIN


**Título: Rosas de Lúcifer  
Autora: Tmizinha  
Desafio: "Anjos, demônios e patos"**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, mas ninguém comentou ser contra a lei Sesshoumaru pertencer ao meu quarto ... **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha e C&A _de fato_, não me pertencem.**

_-----------------------_

Murmuravam de forma lenta e rude os demônios. Talvez aqueles sussurros fossem mais enlouquecedores que qualquer tom de voz que poderiam usar. Dançavam olhares, dançavam suspiros.

Sussurravam com um olhar enigmático, um sorriso demonstrando sarcasmo, um olhar nada menos cruel. Nada tão maldoso, nada mais estranho. Aquele corredor que não apresentava coisa alguma, simples, grande, branco. O silêncio quebrado apenas pelas vozes roucas, que apesar de tudo se faziam ensurdecedoras e tornavam o local ainda mais sombrio – se possível.

A coerência era colocada conforme a vontade, a verdade era inexistente, se fazia sombra.

Nem todo o que peca é pecador, nem todo o que mente é mentiroso.

Nem todos eram verdadeiros demônios. Nem todos eram merecedores de tamanha insanidade, pronta para abraçar, louca para se tornar viva.

Não existiam sorrisos em falsas esperanças.

Brincavam com as palavras, exibiam poder, vangloriavam-se em si.

Jogavam.

Eles mesmos se puniam, era engraçado, irônico, assustador.

Eles, nós, demônios.

Andava silenciosamente pelo corredor aquele que exibia perfeição. O sorriso era tão neutro quando a própria expressão. Os anéis dourados em seus dedos chamavam a atenção que queriam, a face pálida, os olhos puxados, cabelos longamente prateados e um olhar dourado que talvez um dia foram penetrantes. Ele possuía um jeito tão indecifrável que o tornava temível.

Passava por aquelas pessoas já tão contaminadas pelo pecado. Na realidade, todos se perdem em meio á desejos, em meio aos medos. Ninguém sai impune, ele sabia, todos sabiam.

O termo "pessoas" brincava naquele local, não poderiam negar que já foram, não poderiam negar o que fizeram.

Ele sabia que não sairiam de lá. Elas verdadeiramente não queriam, não procuravam e tampouco almejavam. Almas perdidas.

Eles tinham trabalho a fazer, eles procuravam enganar, tentavam as pessoas, faziam de seus pensamentos suas piadas, faziam de seus sonhos suas marionetes.

**_Era tudo tão bizarro._**

A garota, tão demônio, observava um tudo dali de fora. A face continha ódio, rancor, mas mesmo assim porcelana. Sorriu, virou-se e o encarou. O homem lhe sorriu, os caninos alongados, as garras retalhadoras, e ela apenas a sorrir. Era um mundo estranho o que viviam, era uma prisão, era um local tão maldito e calmo. Nada definiria o que eles eram, onde estavam ou o que faziam.

Nem ao menos obtinham uma face verdadeira, eram restos do que já haviam sido, um mistura de ilusão do magnífico com o apodrecido.

Eles não passavam de servos eternos, nada mais que demônios.

Ela se levantou aproximando-se do ser que a olhava frio. Pensou que passaria por ele de forma simplista, mas aquilo era repetitivo, era obvio. O homem segurou seu braço rudemente, encarou-a nos olhos, nada mais fez. Ela tremeu, ela não hesitou, apenas sorriu.

Pecadores que brincavam sem mais palavras, as olheiras aparentes representavam o não-dormir, tudo representava algo. Uma beleza rara, tentação, luxuria, repulsa. Eles se queriam, eles quebravam regras.

Enlaçaram-se então em um beijo sem sentimentos, se alimentavam das desilusões, esbanjavam superficialidade. Agarravam-se, prendiam-se, devoravam-se. Nunca eles mesmos, nunca pessoas, apenas...

**_Demônios_**

Soltaram-se enfim, respiraram fundo. Os segundos atrás onde se acorrentavam feito serpentes os atormentava de alguma maneira, e logo, tornavam-se um nada. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios, apertou as próprias mãos, as fazendo sangrar. Ele a encarou, ela não sorria mais, ele gostava que fosse assim.

Da maneira dele.

O mais irritante era saber que tudo aquilo era algo que jamais seria capaz de mudar tudo. Eram coisas a parte, mordidas, medo, anseio. Ela suspirou longamente, tremeu um pouco, local frio.

_- Às vezes essa sua paranóia me irrita. -_ Disse ela arrumando os cabelos de forma singela. As palavras eram doces, saiam como uma delicada canção, ela era o que nunca aparentaria. Ela era a doçura que os demônios não podem ser, ela era a tentação que um anjo nunca seria.

_- Todos somos paranóicos, nada mais nos irrita!-_ Respondeu ele a encarando gélido. Ele possuía a calma que não aparentava, ele próprio enganava-se, ele era desmerecedor, apenas mais um que chegaria para enganar, nunca fraco, sempre superior.

_- Você me irrita!- _Disse ela não o encarando nos olhos. Aquilo era coisa para fracos, era uma brincadeira irritante, um "o quê" desnecessário..

_-Não, eu não te irrito. Eu te enlouqueço – _Afirmou ele. Ela não evitou um suspiro debochado, ele sempre conseguia. _– Tomo conhecimento do que sou, sei bem o trabalho que exerço. Primeiramente as palavras se tornam minhas, logo depois, o corpo se torna meu.- _Calamidade. O olhar vazio.

_- Eles não passam de vitimas, possuem sentimentos, são diferentes de você, Sesshoumaru. Somos da mesma espécie, temos os mesmo objetivos, não pode me usar, apenas tenta – _Respondeu ela brincando com as unhas pontiagudas, sanguinárias. Suas beleza era estranha, o olhar café profundo.

_- Eles são meus brinquedos, e o modo com que os tenho, servem á você- _

_- Somos proibidos, demônios não tem sentimentos, apenas são usados, e da mesma maneira usam, pare de me atormentar. –_

_- Não me importa os sentimentos, a única coisa que possuo é luxuria, já somos completos de pecados, é a única coisa que nos segura agora, quebramos regras, terminamos com felicidades. Não és uma demonia? Então por que não se faz uma?-_

_- Eu sou a delicadeza de uma rosa, eu sou a que engana as pessoas, sou a superficialidade, "Sesshy", não tenho vontade alguma de me tornar como você. Caso não caísse aqui, certamente estaria louca- _

_- Você nunca será como eu- _Ela engoliu seco o fitando diretamente nos orbes, coisa que odiava fazer. Sempre encontrava escuridão, e se fosse procurar em seus próprios olhos encontraria o mesmo, e era apenas aquilo que se tornava odiavel. _– Eu passei anos entretido nos jornais, me baseando em fatos, roubando cigarros, alucinando-me sozinho. Menti, enganei, e usei. Logo depois acabei com minha própria Eu perdi a saúde pra juntar dinheiro, depois perdi o dinheiro pra recuperar minha saúde. Pensei tão ansiosamente no futuro que esqueci o presente, portanto não vivi nem presente, nem futuro, não tendo enfim um passado. Vivi como se nunca fosse morrer, e como conseqüência, morri como se nunca tivesse vivido, alem de tudo aquilo que fazia, gozava, desfrutava. Você nunca será como eu, você não merece esse lugar. – _As palavras vazias saiam baixas, assim como as demais. Os olhos se tornavam mais claros, e a face distorcia-se.

_- Eu menti Sesshoumaru, eu não me importei, e logo após me vi presa em um mar de espinhos. Mergulhei em desilusão, me abracei na escuridão, me tornei apenas mais um. - _

_- Justamente por esse motivo não merece esse local. És uma rosa, Rin, e sabes bem que ainda pode ser usada, por isso me teme. Alem do mais, sei que seu maior pecado foi amar.. .- _O olhar dela tornou-se vidro, o sorriso dela endureceu. Os espinhos se tornavam evidentes, ela era como um quadro, não demonstrava nada, era um espelho, apenas refletia.

Era como se não vivesse, era como se não existisse.

Eles nunca existiram. Apenas um conto de fada, aquele que começa com uma palavra, encerra-se com outra e se acaba. Eram um conto ousado de estatuas de vidro, uma junção daquilo que se tornava repudio. Eram tão brinquedos quanto suas vitimas.

Ela desviou-se, indo à direção ao corredor sem mais palavras, ele apenas a seguia com o olhar. Logo desapareceu dentre aquelas almas que gritavam em silencio. Ela faria seu trabalho.

**_Enganaria alguém._**

Ele certamente estaria perto para novamente ver o trabalho dela. Ele a vigiava, sentia prazer em vê-la, observa-la. Ela o tentava com aquele olhar tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão amargo. Era algo doentio, mas nada poderia ser julgado, demônios não tem sentimentos, não tem personalidade. Ele convencia-se disso. O melhor de ser o que era, é o simples fato de poder mentir a qualquer momento, se auto-enganar, julgar, entristecer.

Em um estalar Sesshoumaru estava atrás da demônio, que andava calmamente para fora dali. Eles não estavam exatamente no inferno, estavam em um local escuro que se assemelharia a ele, mas jamais o inferno.

_- Bah, que se ferre o que tudo isso verdadeiramente é- _Murmurou para si colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Ele estava a seguindo desmascaradamente, ela poderia o notar a qualquer momento, mas aquilo não fazia importância.

Estavam no mundo real agora, tudo parecia repugnante. Ele apenas via hipocrisia por onde passava. Já era noite, e eles estavam em um lugar diferente.

As vozes não eram tão aterrorizantes assim como onde viviam, e as roupas se faziam menos chamativas, menos vermelhas e escandalosas. Aquelas asas negras se mantinham disfarçadas agora. Os sorrisos pareciam mais sinceros, demonstravam algo e não apenas a costumeira zombaria mergulhada em insanidade. Os olhares brilhavam em esperança.

Sesshoumaru acendeu um cigarro. Poderia se destruir, aquilo não mudaria em nada, seria eternamente perfeito, e poderia se entregar a tais luxos sem medo do que pudesse lhe acontecer no "amanhã". O amanhã nunca chegaria.

Sorria enquanto tragava os cigarros. Nunca acabariam. Era estranho pensar que aquilo era eterno, e não teria um fim menos digno como o do cigarro lançado a sarjeta. Algumas pessoas encaravam o ser que passava com as roupas negras. Ele lançava aqueles olhares estranhos, que riam em diversão. Sim, eles riam.

Passou pela avenida barulhenta, onde em todos os lugares havia vida e espontaneidade. Ele suspirou, observando a demônio entrar no prédio. Ela sequer olhou ao seu redor, não havia problema se a notassem. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Com aquele vestido branco ela parecia um verdadeiro anjo. Sem aquela maquiagem forte que se fazia seu rosto, aquelas olheiras e aquela roupa rasgada, vermelha e escandalosa. Ela era muito bela, de qualquer maneira.

Demônios, tampouco anjos poderiam negar.

Ele então piscou seus olhos, rapidamente, voltando à realidade, e pareceu confuso por um momento. Suspirou adentrando no prédio, seguindo os passos que pensava ser os dela, e então a avistou. Ela havia encontrado um homem no corredor, moreno, olhos azuis, muito elegante. Rin parecia se desculpar por algo, ele deu um sorriso baixo.

Sesshoumaru deixou-se parar ali mesmo. Se estivesse sendo observado ali mostraria um sorriso nada mais forçado e irritante. Olharia diretamente nos orbes de Rin para que ela soubesse de coisas que ele sabia. Faria ela descobrir coisas que nunca descobriria. Sorriu então, um sorriso curto, provocante. Parado ali, longe de ambos que se encaravam, passou a observar.

_- Desculpe-me, estava tão distraída, acabei não o vendo senhor...-_

_- Claro que a perdôo!- _Indagou ele_. –A propósito, chame-me de Kouga!- _Ela sorriu fingindo constrangimento. Aproximou-se um pouco, observando a aliança no dedo do belo rapaz. Eles se encararam longamente.

_- Bem "Kouga", é bom saber que me perdoa, ficaria mal caso ficasse revoltado...- _Ele sorriu simpático.

_- Imagine que me enraiveceria, uma bela mulher que apenas derrubou meus livros, se eu fosse outro poderia dizer que estou em um sonho!- _Riu ele. _– Poderia saber seu nome?- _O olhar dela brilhou em vitória.

_- Rin, e foi um prazer conhece-lo!- _Esticou a mão delicada. A pulseira de cristal brilhou em seu pulso. _– Seria ótimo se nos encontrássemos novamente!- _Disse ela esbanjando um ar de sinceridade. Ele apertou a mão da demônia.

_- Me desculpe, mas terei de negar o convite, sou compromissado!- _O sorriso dela desmanchou-se no momento seguinte. Pode sentir que Sesshoumaru ria dela, em qualquer lugar que fosse, ele estaria rindo.

_- Mas não propus convite algum, apenas quis dizer que gostei da sua presença!- _Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios de maneira sedutora. Quando o viu abaixar-se para pegar os livros, também abaixou, fazendo com que propositalmente as mãos se encontrassem.

_- De toda maneira, também gostei da sua companhia, me parece ser uma ótima moça!- _Responde ele, puxando a mão parecendo transtornado. Ela passou as mãos para sua barriga, fingindo a coçar levemente, levantando um pouco o vestido. O homem levantou-se com os livros na mão.

Ela queria provar que conseguiria sempre.

Sesshoumaru agora andava pelo corredor jogando o maço de cigarros para o alto. O casal encarou o ser que passava, e parava em frente à escada, um pouco a frente deles. Rin arqueou a sobrancelha de um modo cruel.

Maldito.

_- Bem, é uma pena que seja comprometido, é tão bonito, atrai olhares..- _Rin colocou as mãos no peitoral de Kouga, respirando em seu pescoço. Sesshoumaru os olhos curioso, parecia se incomodar, mesmo que pela primeira vez, com aquilo. _– Por que não vamos dar apenas uma volta? Como amigos, conhecidos...- _Ele a encarou.

_- Por que sei que não é apenas isso que quer- _O olhar dela endureceu juntamente no momento em que entreabriu os lábios perplexa. _– Eu amo minha mulher, compreenda isso..., não quero levantar suspeitas, tampouco me relacionar com outra pessoa, por mais bela que ela seja..., não me leve a mal, mas já tenho tudo o que quero, encontro o que procuro em apenas um olhar, apenas uma pessoa...- _Ela engoliu seco, os olhos secos querendo transbordar. O que era aquilo?

Sesshoumaru não evitou observar a conversa do casal, até ele próprio havia ficado perplexo. A pulseira dela caiu no chão, o olhar dela mostrava-se indignado. Ela sempre quisera ouvir palavras assim, sempre quis um homem assim.

Estava balanceada, e aquilo era idiotice.

_- Oras...- _Ela se recompôs sorrindo amavelmente. _– Por que tanta relutância?Disse desde o começo que minhas intenções com você eram as melhores..- _Ele sorriu.

_- Não costumo acreditar muito..., mas já disse, parece-me uma boa moça, porem prefiro mesmo assim em manter afastado..- _Ela aumentou um pouco mais o sorriso.

_- Por que... pelo simples fato de me desejar? Sei que me deseja...- _Respondeu ela respirando calmamente, tentando não transparecer rancor.

_- Você não sabe, você quer- _Disse ele de uma maneira decerto rude. _– Olhe, me desculpe mesmo, mas a amo, não me importa o quanto você for mais bonita que ela, mais atrativa e sensual, o amor que ela transmite, a vida que ela transmite vence a qualquer coisa.., portanto, espero que tenha compreendido!- _Sesshoumaru não riu, Rin calou-se.

De uma maneira cruel ela se afastou. Onde estava tamanho poder de sedução que ela carregava consigo? Sesshoumaru os encarou de relance.

_- Pois bem...- _Disse ela com a voz repleta de rancor, que antes tentava ocultar. _– Fique com a tua mulher, e espere o momento em que enxergar o quanto que seu amor não é recíproco... quando nos encontrarmos novamente, estará tão contaminado que sequer me olhara..., nem verá motivo pra isso, fracassado!- _Ele entreabriu os lábios, que mudança de humor súbita fora aquela? Afinal, quem era aquela mulher?

_- Pra ser sincero, não espero de você mais do que uma lembrança.- _Ela lhe sorriu.

_- E eu não espero de você mais que uma punição..- _Ele sentiu-se arrepiar. Ela começou a caminhar em direção ao demônio, que os encarava fixamente. _– Até algum dia, e enfim espero...- _Parou o encarando seriamente. Ela estava entre Sesshoumaru e Kouga, então riu. _– Espero que sua felicidade seja tão grande e verdadeira quanto um dia a minha foi!- _Sem mais nada dizer, puxou Sesshoumaru, ou ao menos tentou.

_- Contenta-se com o fracasso?- _Sussurrou ele divertido, ela suspirou.

_- Eu sempre me contento!- _Respondeu sem mais rodeios tomando passos largos, colocando-se na frente. Kouga já não estava mais ali, nunca estaria e nunca esteve.

" **_Malditos anjos"_**

_- Não sei por que tanto se importa!- _Ela parou bruscamente, deixando com que ele a alcançasse.

_- Eu não me importo!- _Afirmou rudemente, ele então riu.

_- Não foi exatamente aquilo que vi!- _O olhou de raspão, apertando as próprias mãos enquanto reformulava algo convincente a dizer.

_- Demônios vêem apenas aquilo que querem, não enxergam através de si, nem dos outros, não tente me enganar!- _Ele tossiu alto.

_- Você esta se auto-enganando Rin- _Eles se encaravam em um olhar indefinido. _– Seu passado de magoas não deixam você enxergar, apenas você não vê. Sei perfeitamente como se sente agora, não sou tolo assim, que acredita em um amor de mentira!!-_Ela respirou fundo.

_- Esse nosso meio é repugnante, não sentimos, não amamos, nem ao menos sofremos...- _Disse ela em um tom amargurado, ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

_- Você sofre- _Concluiu frisando o "você".

_- Pare de tentar provar que é melhor que eu, melhor que qualquer um dali!- _

_- Eu sou melhor que você!- _Respondeu ele de imediato. As palavras saíram como ordens, ela estremeceu. _– Já disse-lhe que não pertence ao inferno, não sei por que teimou em escolher esse caminho!- _Um suspiro foi apenas que ela deu.

_- Porque não mereço algo melhor que isso!- _Ele a calculava com os orbes, observava a cada pequena franzida, a cada pequena mudança de voz. Ele a atormentava.

_- Você foi e sempre será um meio termo, um anjo de lúcifer, que deixou as falsas esperanças a lançarem no chão..., eu entro em seus olhos Rin...- _Disse ele demonstrando sarcasmo. – _Mas nunca em seu coração...- _Ela arregalou os olhos no momento em que ele terminou a frase. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Estava novamente sendo irônico, afinal. Ao menos ela pensava daquela maneira.

_- Não seja repugnante "Sesshy", sempre tão ignorante, sempre tão irritantemente engraçado!- _Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas demonstrando caretice.

_- Engraçado? Não vejo sorrisos em seu rosto! _– Imediatamente ela se pos a sorrir, ele respirou fundo. _– Sabe Rin, tenho uma confissão a fazer- _Disse ele se aproximando e a puxando contra si. _– Quando estava prestes a mergulhar nas trevas, vi seu sorriso, vi seu esplendor- _Ele sorriu sedutoramente agarrando a cintura dela de forma com que as garras roçassem na pele branca da garota presa ali. _– Então pedi o céu, eu me rebaixei cruelmente, pedindo pra ser um anjo!- _Ele assoprou a face porcelana, ainda sorrindo. _– Me abandonaram no inferno, mas me deram você..., estou pagando, pois nunca a terei..., apenas um demônio que me atormenta, que nunca me abandona..., quem dera demônios não sofressem, assim como você disse- _Riu sarcástico a apertando com força e logo juntando seus lábios aos dela.

Novamente aquela dança de suspiros e gemidos, perdições e prazeres. Eles não se deixavam escapar, eles se desejam de maneira assustadora. Ali estavam novamente, alimentando-se um do outro, se deixando rebaixar.

Ela desmaterializava-se, ela se transformava ali mesmo. Abriu os orbes por um momento, e separou-se de Sesshoumaru, ele deformava-se aos poucos.

_- Minha presença arde em suas veias e te faz tremer, não é Rin?- _Ela observava o "homem" se afastar friamente dela. _– Demônios serão sempre demônios, repugnantes demônios, indesejáveis demônios- _Ela sorriu. _– Nunca poderei te ter, mas sempre a quis... maldito meio termo!- _Ele então de maneira rude a puxou contra si, segurando seus braços com força. _– Maldita és, por escolher o caminho errado, maldita! Você, a quem não posso brincar, pois se assim o fizesse brincaria comigo mesmo... maldita Rin- _A empurrou com força para longe de si e começou a caminhar, ela encarava perplexa o demônio que parecia ter perdido o controle.

Compreendeu então, o que era o real inferno, o que era ser um demônio, o que era pagar por aquilo que fez e aquilo que causou. Da maneira mais cruel ela se pos a entender, Sesshoumaru sempre soube, e Sesshoumaru sempre usou dela assim como suas vitimas. Ele era realmente merecedor de tudo aquilo. O maldito era ele.

Ver-se-iam novamente, brincariam novamente, se acabariam aos poucos. E assim, o "nunca" e o "para sempre" passariam a ser o desprezível.

Novamente ela voltaria para aquele lugar frio e escuro, logo voltaria a fazer novas vitimas, novos suspiros e novos finais.

Eles habitavam o mesmo lugar, mas ela sabia que nunca seria feliz. O maior erro dela sempre foi e sempre será amar.

Talvez os orbes dourados a atormentassem por ela saber o que realmente nutria por eles. Não era raiva, ódio, tampouco rancor.

Era amor, aquilo que era desprezado por qualquer demônio presente ali. Ela não o poderia ter, ele não a teria, aquilo era seu pior inferno.

Não poder controlar nem ao menos aquilo que sente, não correr atrás daquilo que quer...

Levantou-se do chão sorrindo.

Eles se queriam, eles se desejavam, mas não podiam, não eles.

Nunca humanos, nunca felizes, apenas...

_Demônios._

_-----------------------_

**Bem pessoas, essa foi à resposta ao desafio que Ryeko lançou, chamado "anjos, demônios e patos", e estou cruelmente feliz ao crer que consegui termina-lo antes de acabar o prazo, mesmo arrancando tufos e mais tufos de cabelo xD! ( Como sabem, sou realmente péssima pessoa para postar as coisas no dia denominado, portanto é uma vitória ¬¬")**

**O titulo "Rosas de Lúcifer" veio de forma inesperada. Creio ter visto em algum lugar alguma passagem assim, mas o titulo realmente me deixou tentada. Rosas, que seriam comparadas com a beleza, tentação, assim como eram Sesshoumaru e Rin. Pensei em colocar também "ROSA de Lúcifer", a qual seria Rin, amável e ao mesmo tempo exercendo seu papel como demônio, mas não pude esquecer que Sesshoumaru era também belo de forma excepcional, e enfim, deixei assim como estava a principio. Já "Lúcifer", seria representando o local onde estavam, o Inferno, algo contraditório, afinal, imaginar rosas do inferno, ou algo do tipo.**

**Sobre o fim, apesar de por momentos acha-lo vazio, ainda sim me alegro com ele. Nunca me veio em mente demônios serem felizes, tendo um final romântico, conseguindo aquilo que almejam, mas também não os imaginei se revertendo, seria algo sem nexo. Decidi então fazer um final em que Rin percebesse que a felicidade naquele lugar não existe, o que era pagar por aquilo que fez de um modo perturbante, e encerrei deixando eles em seu inferno próprio, ainda se vendo, ainda se amando, com suas loucuras eternas, seu sofrimento sem um "fim" certo.**

**E depois de tanto sofrimento, tanta tortura e irritação (xD), espero que tenham gostado da one shot!**

**Beijos a todos, até a próxima!**


End file.
